Kuma Collection
by AtomicVendetta
Summary: Basically a collection of Junjou one-shots or drabble watchamacallits. All 3 couples will be included. Ch.3 - Shinobu is feeling insecure. Misaki tries to cheer him up with food. Misaki's POV
1. Rabbit's Peep

Misaki is getting ready for school, while Akihiko has nothing better to do.

Misaki is just about to change for a new day at the University. He strictly told Akihiko to not get any stupid perverted ideas that will get him late for school…again. Meanwhile, Usagi-san was downstairs on the couch with Suzuki-san in one arm, a glowing laptop in front of him, and a cigarette in his free hand. "Bored." Usagi thought to himself. He put out his cigarette and carried Suzuki up the stairs.

Without making a sound, Usagi-san opened the bedroom door to see his precious little Misaki in only his underwear, struggling to put his shirt on.

Smirk. Usagi-san hid behind his gigantic teddy bear, closing the door behind him, sneaking up on the boy, and stopping on the bed. Misaki just finished getting his sweatshirt to cooperate when he spotted Suzuki sitting in the middle of the bed. "…" Misaki observed, he was pretty sure that he didn't bring Suzuki-san into the room when he was going to get ready. He also knew that he put all the other Suzukis in the other room. He sighed, "Usagi-san!" Misaki blushed as his gorgeous lover of silver popped up from behind the stuffed toy with a smirk on his face. "Yo."


	2. Finishing Paragraphs

A/N: This is a little story my friend Micha and I wrote in Creative Writing class. This was all just for fun. No negative reviews please. P.S. Can any of you find the hidden word in this story?

Hansel and Gretel were walking in the woods. They were playing hide and seek. After they had a picnic in the forest, they were entertained by a cute little fluffy panda named Rustin Hieber. Gretel laughed at his name. The panda was so offended he left. Hansel joined Gretel laughing their pants off. After, they went home for dinner and took a nap.

Once they woke up the next morning, a tall man was all they saw. The tall man stared down at them like a tower. Hansel and Gretel sat up from their bed and asked the man in a loud voice, "Who are you? How did you get in?" The tall man said, "I came through the window. I'm sorry to barge in. I was looking for someone. My name is Nowaki Kusama. I made the both of you eggs for breakfast for the rudeness of entering your home." The tall man displayed a fresh made breakfast on the dining table. Being naive like most kids, the two accepted the meal. "Why are you looking for someone in our house? Only we live here," Hansel stated. Nowaki said, "The person I'm looking for likes to hide in places. His name is Hiroki." Gretel then heard a small squeak behind the couch.

Looking at the couch, Hansel got up and went to the couch. When he looked behind, a young little chibi was behind the couch. "Excuse me Nowaki, is this Hiroki?" Hansel asked. Nowaki got up and looked. He smiled, "I found you!" Hiroki got up and did a little dance.

Instead it wasn't really a dance, he was stomping his foot in defeat. "Damn. You weren't supposed to find me. Go home Nowaki, you annoy me," Hiroki squeaked. Nowaki just smiled, picked up Hiroki, and gave him a hug. "Stop it!" said Hiroki. "But Hiro-san is so cute since he's so small!" Nowaki cooed.

"Dude. You guys are so cute!" said Gretel. Hansel nodded in agreement. Hiroki flipped the kids the bird.

"Are you okay Hiro-san? The others are worried about you," Nowaki stated and looked at the two kids, "Thank you for finding Hiro-san you two." Nowaki walked away from the kids' home with Hiroki in hand. Whe the two guys got home, four other guys were waiting. The taller ones, Akihiko and Miyagi, and the two other chibis, Misaki and Shinobu.

"You guys are late," Shinobu said angry. "Sorry, me and Hiro-san were playing hide and seek, and I found him in this house," said Nowaki. The guys just gave them a nod, not wanting to talk to them for their childish ways. Nowaki and Hirok felt guilty and apologized. They just ate dinner. When they were done, they watched TV. "So whose house were you hiding in?" asked Misaki. The two egoists looked at each other and said, "Hansel and Gretel's." No one else said anything about it and just stared like the two had lost it. Akihiko however, was focusing on the panda behind the window. Why did it have a mustache?

A/N: If you didn't like this story, get over it. Also I'm having a little trouble on the Miyagi chapter for "The Switch". I can't seem to remember what I put after the first half of his chapter. But oh well, wish me luck.


	3. Clammy Professors

A/N: Just had clams for dinner. Thought of a little drabble for our Shinobu! If it's too cheesy or ooc for your taste, I'm sorry. I just came up with it out of the blue.

*sigh* "What does Nowaki see in that Kamijou guy anyway?" Shinobu stared at the egoist couple in the living room while he was in the kitchen, washing dishes from tonight's dinner. I looked over, helping him do the dishes, "What was that?" The boy looked at me, "Whenever I come over to visit Miyagi at work, he's always fooling around with Kamijou. It always makes me kind of upset that he's having more fun with him…..than he is with me." When I saw Shinobu's face as he said those last words, it made me feel sorry for the poor guy.

As I went on with the dishes, I took a deep breathe,"Shinobu, don't be like that." He looked back at me as I have him a reassuring smile. I reached over to a small plate that hadn't been washed yet and took one of its untouched leftovers, "Take this clam." Shinobu just stared at me with a questionable look on his face, he took it anyway. "Shinobu, Kamijou-sensei is like a clam…" The blonde boy chuckled softly. "I'm not finished," I laughed, "Kamijou-sensei is like a clam, look at the outside of this shell." I pointed to the outer shell of the clam, and Shinobu looked. "The outside of the clam isn't the greatest thing to look at. It's weird, a little prickly, and in a way, bad," I reached up to Shinobu's hands and started to spread the clam apart, "but as you look inside, it's not as bad as you thought it'd be. That's sort of what Nowaki sees in sensei. He may have that cold, hard-nosed exterior, but inside he means well." Shinobu turned away.

*sigh* "Okay, I get that, but that doesn't help me with how Miyagi treats him all the time!" I took a step forward, "Miyagi-sensei is like a clam too!" Shinobu looked at me with a grimace. I chuckled as I raised the clam in front of his face, "See? Miyagi may claim that he's straight, and he's a clammy, inconsiderate old-man on the outside, but on the inside…" I reopened the clam in front of him, "but on the inside you can see rainbows!" Shinobu and I just laughed.

I took out the meat from inside the clam and gave it to Shinobu and he ate it. "Look at this, Shinobu." I said to him. He looked as I pointed to the meaty chunk that was stuck to the clam. "See this chunk and how it's tough to get out? That's you." The boy looked at me. "You are that chunk Shinobu, and Miyagi is the stubborn clam. He won't ever let you go, because he loves you." Shinobu blushed as he began to smile. "Besides, nobody can share a clam. Nowaki has his clam, and you've got yours. Don't you forget it!" I gave him another big reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Misaki." was all Shinobu said.

A/N: This fic was very clammy.


End file.
